


Dysphoria

by Himatira



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Trans Male Character, trans girl character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himatira/pseuds/Himatira
Summary: Hey I wrote this for a gc I was in it’s basically just a fun little au about Bennett coming out as being trans! I don’t really know but I hope you like it.
Relationships: Bennett/Felix Honikker
Kudos: 12





	Dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You know who](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+know+who).



It was a usual day at the house, Wiltshire was long gone at school and it was almost like it was silently noisy. A white noise filling the halls with beeps and distant chatter.  
Felix was sitting at his computer, same old same old with his good friend and coworker perched next to him as always.  
But something was a bit off today, Bennett was more quiet. Not pacing around as he would normally or vomit a tornado of questions, he was thinking of something.  
“Say Felix, does it mean something when you uh...”  
Felix turned around and looked at him, almost annoyed as this would be the start of another one of Bennett’s tangents.  
“Yes?”  
Bennett answered  
“Oh uhhhh, I was just thinking. What exactly does it mean when you kind of just feel, almost misplaced in your own body.”  
...  
“I already explained it to you, the scars make you feel dysmorphic. I get it, but there’s nothing that can be d-“  
Felix was cut short by Him blurting out. “No! I meant like, not anything specific about your body. Just, your identity?”  
“Hmmm”  
Silence broke after Felix finally responded.  
“Do you feel uncertain in let’s say, your gender perhaps? Or do you just feel disconnected from your body in some way.”  
Curiously he replied “oh that’s pretty specific mister honikker, honestly I don’t want to admit it but I have to pick the first one.”  
Bennett continued.  
“I honestly didn’t really think I could feel anything besides attachment to others, I always felt empty regardless and I don’t think that anything would really change if I tried to fix something but.”  
He stopped before felix said “go on.”  
“Oh I uh. I just feel like I’m not really here, that I’m controlling some else and it feels wrong. I just don’t feel like myself at all almost all the time, like I’m just wearing a costume of someone named “Bennett”.”  
...  
“I just, don’t think I was meant to be a guy is all I’m really saying. It’s selfish to try and change it but-“  
“It’s not selfish at all!”  
He looked confused,  
“Eh, what do you mean?”  
Felix looked like he was about to laugh almost.  
“You do realize that Wiltshire said almost the exact same thing to me a while ago, after meeting I found out that she used to be a boy as well. But it’s pretty obvious how happy she is now!”  
“Wait really???”  
Felix replied  
“Yeah! And I may not be able to directly relate but.”  
Felix lifted up his shirt revealing two scars under where something used to be.  
“I felt like that too for a long time, except I was a girl, not a boy.” He put his shirt back down, “it was harmful to get it early on yes but at that rate I honestly would’ve died from stress if I had to see them one more time.”  
...  
“Hey you crying?”  
Bennett most certainly was crying  
“N.no I ju- I hadno idea that you would understand I.” The shorter boy wrapped his arms around ben  
“Of course I do! You’re a lot easier to understand when words aren’t pouring out of your mouth at the speed of light.”  
They both bust out in laughter, after they came back to their senses Felix spoke up again.  
“Hey, if you wanna come again and talk about what we can do about this in the future be my guest just... stay coherent again!”


End file.
